Mass Effect Anomalies Fleet Codex
by GravityMassUniverse
Summary: Size and specification on the fleets of the Anomalies universe.
1. Krogan Empire

Krogan Warships( 3759 to Present Day)

 **Varren-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light to Heavy Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3759/3762**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 135,840**

 **Length: 120-388 meters**

 **Width: 54-176 meters**

 **Height: 29-92 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **10-25 centimeters of Titanium and 2 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **4 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1-3] Frigate Grade Mass Accelerator Cannons**

 **[8-20] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[2-8] Disrupted Torpedo Tubes**

 **[8-20] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **25-100 Crew**

 **Up to 125-500 Passengers**

 **2-8 Ground Vehicles**

 **2-8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Kakliosaur-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3762/2765**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 18,000**

 **Length: 700 meters**

 **Width: 240 meters**

 **Height: 120 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **50 centimeters of Titanium and 2 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannon**

 **[24] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[22] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **300 Crew**

 **Up to 800 Passengers**

 **10 Ground Vehicles**

 **8 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

 **Klixen-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Production/Service: 3766/3769**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 6,000**

 **Length: 985 meters**

 **Width: 284 meters**

 **Height: 124 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **70 centimeters of Titanium and 3 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen powered thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannon**

 **[26] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[15] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[25] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **400 Crew**

 **Up to 1200 Passengers**

 **20 Ground Vehicles**

 **20 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Kalros-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3768/3771**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 160**

 **Length: 3200 meters**

 **Width: 850 meters**

 **Height: 400 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **250 centimeters of Titanium and 12 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[100] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[32] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **1000 Crew**

 **Up to 3300 Passengers**

 **90 Ground Vehicles**

 **60 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **-Support Ships-**

 **Tuchanka-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Transport**

 **Logistical Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3761/3764**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 23,000+**

 **Length: 1500 meters**

 **Width: 400 meters**

 **Height: 220 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **90 centimeters of Titanium and 5 centimeters of Graphene**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **4 Antihydrogen thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[12] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **300 Crew**

 **Up to 600 Passengers**

 **36 Shuttles**

 **12 Repair Stations**

 **100 Repair Drones**


	2. Asari Republics

Asari Ships(3762 to Present Day)

 **-Warships-**

 **Pterion-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3762/3765**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 339,600**

 **Length: 128 to 400 meters**

 **Width: 251 to 786 meters**

 **Height: 57 meters to 177.5 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **10 to 32 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor, coated with 2.5 to 8 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2-4 Antihydrogen Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Light to Heavy Frigate-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannons**

 **[6-15] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[7-10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[7-12] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **70-220 Crew**

 **100-500 Passengers**

 **2-10 Ground Vehicles**

 **1-8 Shuttles**

 **Cybaen-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon Patrol**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 3762/3765**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 40,000**

 **Length: 570 meters**

 **Width: 500 meters**

 **Height: 490 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **46 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; Coated with 11 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Particle Beam Cannon**

 **[39] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[22] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **320 Crew**

 **Up to 800 Passengers**

 **10 Ground Vehicles**

 **8 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

 **Nefrane Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3763/3766**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 20,000**

 **Length: 740 meters**

 **Width: 663 meters**

 **Height: 660 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **65 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 15 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Particle Beam Cannons**

 **[78] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[18] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **350 Crew**

 **Up to 1000 Passengers**

 **12 Ground Vehicles**

 **12 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Ahlatania Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3764/3767**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 398**

 **Length: 1578 meters**

 **Width: 2582 meters**

 **Height: 3000 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **200 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 50 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Dreadnought-Grade Particle Beam Cannon**

 **[234] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[36] Disruptor Torpedo Turrets**

 **[72] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **2000 Crew**

 **Up to 8000 Passengers**

 **120 Ground Vehicles**

 **100 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Destiny Ascension-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Super Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3768/3771**

 **Ended Production:2771**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 2**

 **Length: 2900 meters**

 **Width: 4700 meters**

 **Height: 5500 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **400 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 100 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **4 Element Zero FTL Cores**

 **4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[4] Ultra Dreadnought-Grade Particle Beam Cannons**

 **[4] Light Dreadnought-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannons**

 **[390] Mass Drivers**

 **[64] Disruptor Torpedo Turrets**

 **[105] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **10,000 Crew**

 **Up to 40,000 Passengers**

 **120 Ground Vehicles**

 **80 Shuttles/Interceptors**


	3. Turian Hierarchy

Turian Ships(2713 to present day)

 **-Warships-**

 **Marina-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2713/2716**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 115,000**

 **Length: 100-130 Meters**

 **Width: 62-81 Meters**

 **Height: 34-45 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **12-16 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 4-5 centimeters of Iridium plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[4-5] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[6-8] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[6-8] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **30-40 Crew**

 **Up to 50-60 Passengers**

 **1-2 Ground Vehicles**

 **2 Shuttle**

 **Havenclaw-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2713/2716**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 80,000**

 **Length: 250 Meters**

 **Width: 85 Meters**

 **Height: 55 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **15 centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor; coated with 6 centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Frigate-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[12] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[15] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **130 Crew**

 **Up to 300 Passengers**

 **5 Ground Vehicles**

 **4 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Verrikan-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2714/2717**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 60,000**

 **Length: 300 Meters**

 **Width: 119 Meters**

 **Height: 82 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **18 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 6 centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[3] Frigate-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[18] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[20] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **140 Crew**

 **Up to 320 Passengers**

 **6 Ground Vehicles**

 **6 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Belladonis-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2715/2718**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 45,000**

 **Length: 400 Meters**

 **Width: 183 Meters**

 **Height: 95 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **20 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor;coated with 7 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[4] Frigate-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[24] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **240 Crew**

 **Up to 550 Passengers**

 **10 Ground Vehicles**

 **8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Sentinel-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2716/2719**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 28,332**

 **Length: 600 Meters**

 **Width: 225 Meters**

 **Height: 110 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **28 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor;coated with 12 centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[26] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[26] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **350 Crew**

 **Up to 900 Passengers**

 **12 Ground Vehicles**

 **12 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Guardian-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2717/2720**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 27,255**

 **Length: 650 Meters**

 **Width: 240 Meters**

 **Height: 120 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **29 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 12 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[28] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[28] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **400 Crew**

 **Up to 1000 Passengers**

 **15 Ground Vehicles**

 **15 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Vigilant-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2718/2721**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 25,381**

 **Length: 780 Meters**

 **Width: 235 Meters**

 **Height: 125 Meters**

 **Hull: 32 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 14 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[32] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[32] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **450 Crew**

 **Up to 1200 Passengers**

 **[18] Ground Vehicles**

 **[18] Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Repulse-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2719/2721**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 18,632**

 **Length: 1004 Meters**

 **Width: 290 Meters**

 **Height: 128 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **45 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 14 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannon**

 **[34] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[34] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **500 Crew**

 **Up to 1400 Passengers**

 **22 Ground Vehicles**

 **22 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Indomitable Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2716/2719**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number built: 195**

 **Length: 2500 Meters**

 **Width: 665 Meters**

 **Height: 316 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **110 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 28 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannon**

 **[40] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[14] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[40] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **800 Crew**

 **Up to 3000 Passengers**

 **70 Ground Vehicles**

 **100 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Apeus Maximus-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2721/2724**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 162**

 **Length: 3150 Meters**

 **Width: 806 Meters**

 **Height: 380 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **130 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 32 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Medium Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannon**

 **[50] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[16] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[50] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **900 Crew**

 **Up to 3400 Passengers**

 **80 Ground Vehicles**

 **120 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Invictus-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2722/2725**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 43**

 **Length: 4000 Meters**

 **Width: 925 Meters**

 **Height: 488 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **180 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor l;coated with 50 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Super Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannons**

 **[60] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[20] Disruptor Torpedo Turrets**

 **[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **2000 Crew**

 **Up to 6000 Passengers**

 **120 Ground Vehicles**

 **200 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **-Support Ships-**

 **Honotius-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Transport**

 **Logistical Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2300/2303**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 8500+**

 **Length: 985 Meters**

 **Width: 379 Meters**

 **Height: 148 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **15 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[12] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[14] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **300 Crew**

 **Up to 1500 Passengers**

 **40 Ground Vehicles**

 **15 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Equtana-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Transport**

 **Logistical Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2260/2263**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 4000+**

 **Length: 1300 Meters**

 **Width 440 Meters**

 **Height: 155 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **20 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **3 Antihydrogen-Powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[15] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[18] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **300 Crew**

 **Up to 3500 Passengers**

 **40 Shuttles**

 **15 Eezo Storage Tanks**

 **Viclunus-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Repair/Refit Shop**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2270/2273**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 2000+**

 **Length: 2,112 Meters**

 **Width: 464 Meters**

 **Height: 236 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **25 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Element Zero FTL Core**

 **4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[16] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[16] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **350 Crew**

 **Up to 700 Passengers**

 **40 Shuttles**

 **15 Repair Stations**

 **200 Repair Drones**

 **-Aircraft-**

 **TC109 'Accipiter'**

 **Type:**

 **Interceptor**

 **Role:**

 **Space Combat Fighter**

 **Entered into Service: 2717**

 **Length: 7 Meters**

 **Width: 4.25 Meters**

 **Height: 8 Meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **Hull:**

 **Palladium Armor Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Mass Effect Core**

 **Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Missiles**

 **TC110G 'Faciens'**

 **Type:**

 **Fighter-Bomber**

 **Role:**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service: 2717**

 **Length: 16 Meters**

 **Width: 8 Meters**

 **Height: 4 Meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **1 Co-Pilot**

 **Hull:**

 **Palladium Armor Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Mass Effect Core**

 **Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Thanix Beam Autocannon**

 **[12] Missiles**

 **[2] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

 **[6] Disruptor Torpedoes**

 **TC110T 'Larum''**

 **Type:**

 **Transport**

 **Role:**

 **Ground Support**

 **Troop Transport**

 **Logistical Support**

 **Entered Service: 2717**

 **Length: 16 Meters**

 **Width: 4 Meters**

 **Height: 4 Meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **1 Co-Pilot**

 **Hull:**

 **Palladium Armor Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Mass Effect Core**

 **Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Thanix Autocannons**

 **[12] Missiles**

 **[6] Smart Bombs**

 **Complement:**

 **20 Passengers**

 **TC86 'Virgo'**

 **Type:**

 **Transport Shuttle**

 **Role:**

 **Troop Transport**

 **Cargo Transport**

 **Logistical Transport**

 **Entered Service: 2717**

 **Length: 12 Meters**

 **Width: 6 Meters**

 **Height: 4 Meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **1 Co-Pilot**

 **Hull:**

 **Palladium Armor Plating**

 **Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 **Engine:**

 **Mass Effect Core**

 **Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Thanix Autocannon**

 **Complement:**

 **10 Passengers**


	4. Geth and Quarian Fleet

Quarian Ships (2413-2783)

 **-Warships-**

 **Cyniad-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3659/3661**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 19,000**

 **Length: 118 Meters**

 **Width: 65 Meters**

 **Height: 54 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **5 Centimeters of Adamantine alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Corvette-Grade Plasma Cannon**

 **[8] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[4] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[6] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **30 Crew**

 **Up to 50 Passengers**

 **1 Ground Vehicle**

 **1 Shuttle**

 **Bavea-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3662/3665**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 17,000**

 **Length: 130 Meters**

 **Width: 72 Meters**

 **Height: 60.5 Meters**

 **Hull: 7 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Corvette-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[10] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[6] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[10] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement: 40-60 Crew**

 **Up to 120 Passengers**

 **2 Ground Vehicles**

 **Hizal-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3663/3666**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 16,000**

 **Length: 255 Meters**

 **Width: 51 Meters**

 **Height: 127.5 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **20 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[12] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[8] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[12] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **100 Crew**

 **Up to 400 Passengers**

 **6 Ground Vehicles**

 **6 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Haador-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3666/3669**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 8,000**

 **Length: 400 Meters**

 **Width: 80 Meters**

 **Height: 200 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **40 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[16] Broadside Mass Drivers**

 **[10] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[16] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **130 Crew**

 **Up to 500 Passengers**

 **8 Ground Vehicles**

 **8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Idenna-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3671/3674**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 10,640**

 **Length: 643 Meters**

 **Width: 64 Meters**

 **Height: 150 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **65 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Light Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[24] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[12] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **300 Crew**

 **Up to 900 Passengers**

 **12 Ground Vehicles**

 **[10] Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Neema-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3673/3676**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 6,360**

 **Length: 771.6 Meters**

 **Width: 76.8 Meters**

 **Height: 180 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **90 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Cruiser-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[28] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[12] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[28] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **320 Crew**

 **Up to 1000 Passengers**

 **[14] Ground Vehicles**

 **[12] Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Moreh-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3678/3681**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 3000**

 **Length: 1000 Meters**

 **Width: 99 Meters**

 **Height: 234 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **120 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[32] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[36] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Tonbay-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Carrier-Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Assault**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Production/Service: 3683/2440**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 55**

 **Length: 2871 Meters**

 **Width: 1431**

 **Height: 1307 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **300 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[80] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[36] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[80] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **1200 Crew**

 **Up to 5000 Passengers**

 **200 Ground Vehicles**

 **300 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Shellen-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Carrier-Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Assault**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3929/3931**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 19**

 **Length: 3871 Meters**

 **Width: 1929 Meters**

 **Height: 1762 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **420 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Super dreadnought-grade Light Cannons**

 **[120] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[60] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[120] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **2500 Crew**

 **Up to 8000 Passengers**

 **300 Ground Vehicles**

 **500 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Rayya-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Carrier-Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Assault**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3839/3842**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 5**

 **Length: 5871 Meters**

 **Width: 2926 Meters**

 **Height: 2673 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **600 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[4] Super Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[180] Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[90] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[180] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **10,000 Crew**

 **Up to 25,000 Passengers**

 **600 Ground Vehicles**

 **900 Shuttles/Fighters**

 **Rannoch-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Geth-Quarian Supercarrier-Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Planetary Assault**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3919/3921**

 **Ended Production: 3921**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 1**

 **Length: 9,871 Meters**

 **Width: 4,920 Meters**

 **Height: 4,493 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **900 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Ultra Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[320] Plasma Mass Drivers**

 **[120] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[320] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **12,000 Quarians**

 **400,000 Geth Programs**

 **6000 Geth Troopers**

 **2000 Geth Shock Troopers**

 **1500 Geth Snipers**

 **500 Geth Rocket Trooper**

 **500 Geth Pyro Units**

 **500 Geth Hunters**

 **500 Geth Hoppers**

 **500 Geth Prime**

 **300 Geth Colossus**

 **200 Geth Juggernauts**

 **100 Geth Destroyers**

 **50 Geth Armature**

 **1-10 Legion-Type Mobile Platforms**

 **2000 Fighters**

 **500 Shuttles**

 **10 Corvettes**

 **1 Light Cruiser**

Geth Ships

 **-Warships-**

 **Geth Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3641/3644**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 19,000**

 **Length: 118 Meters**

 **Width: 27.24 Meters**

 **Height: 42.65 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **5 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Corvette-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[8] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[4] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[8] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **50-100 Geth Platforms**

 **1250-2500 Geth Programs**

 **3-5 Fighters**

 **Geth Heavy Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3644/3647**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 17,000**

 **Length: 130 Meters**

 **Width: 30 Meters**

 **Height: 47 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **7 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[10] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[6] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[10] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **80-160 Geth Platforms**

 **2000-4000 Geth Programs**

 **5-10 Fighters**

 **Geth Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3647/3650**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 16,000**

 **Length: 255 Meters**

 **Width: 58.65 Meters**

 **Height: 92.165 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **15 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[16] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[8] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[16] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **200-400 Geth Platforms**

 **5000-10,000 Geth Programs**

 **10-15 Fighters**

 **Geth Heavy Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3650/3653**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 8000**

 **Length: 400 Meters**

 **Width: 92 Meters**

 **Height: 144.57 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **30 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[24] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **400-600 Geth Platforms**

 **10,000 to 15,000 Geth Programs**

 **10-20 Fighters**

 **Geth Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3655/3658**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 10,640**

 **Length: 700 Meters**

 **Width: 161 Meters**

 **Height: 253 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **55 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Light Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[36] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[16] Fusion Missile Pods**

 **[36] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **500-800 Geth Platforms**

 **12,500 to 20,000**

 **20-40 Fighters**

 **Geth Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3658/3661**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 6,360**

 **Length: 770 Meters**

 **Height: 177.1 Meters**

 **Width: 278.3 Meters**

 **Hull: 65 Centimeters**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[40] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[18] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[40] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **550-880 Geth Platforms**

 **13,750 to 27,500 Geth Programs**

 **40-80 Fighters**

 **Geth Heavy Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3664/3667**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 3000**

 **Length: 1000 Meters**

 **Width: 230 Meters**

 **Height: 361.43 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **90 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[60] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[24] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **1000-1500 Geth Platforms**

 **25,000 to 37,500 Geth Programs**

 **50-100 Fighters**

 **Geth Light Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3668/3671**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 56**

 **Length: 3000 Meters**

 **Width: 756.3 Meters**

 **Height: 637.815 Meters**

 **Hull: 300 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Light Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[120] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[28] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[120] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **4000-8000 Geth Platforms**

 **100,000 to 200,000 Geth Programs**

 **300-400 Fighters**

 **Geth Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3929/3931**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 19**

 **Length: 4000**

 **Width: 1008.4**

 **Height: 850.42**

 **Hull: 400 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[156] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[32] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[156] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **6000-12,000 Geth Platforms**

 **120,000 to 240,000 Geth Programs**

 **350-500 Fighters**

 **Geth Super Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3837/3840**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 5**

 **Length: 6000 Meters**

 **Width: 1512.4 Meters**

 **Height: 1275.53 Meters**

 **Hull: 600 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 EM Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Super Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[234] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[48] Fusion Missile Tubes**

 **[234] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **9000-18,000 Geth Platforms**

 **225,000 to 450,000 Geth Programs**

 **-Aircraft-**

 **Geth Fighter**

 **Crew:**

 **25 Geth Programs**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Geth Plasma Pulse Cannons**

 **[2] Railgun Autocannons**

 **[2] Fusion Missile Pods( 3 Missiles Each)**

 **Length 23.5 Meters**

 **Width: 6 Meters**

 **Height: 19.9 Meters**


	5. Crystal Systems Alliance Fleet

Terran Ships(2100 to Present Day)

 **-Warships-**

 **Warsaw-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3894/3896**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 350,930**

 **Length: 155 meters**

 **Width: 65 meters**

 **Height: 35 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **12 centimeters of Adamantine Ablative Armor; coated with 2 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **16 Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Light Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[10] Broadsides Thanix Guns**

 **[8] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[10] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **50 Crew**

 **Up to 120 Passengers**

 **2 Ground Vehicles**

 **2 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Midway-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3880/3883**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 301,659**

 **Length: 200 meters**

 **Width: 83 meters**

 **Height: 45 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **18 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 3 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **21 Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[12] Broadsides Thanix Guns**

 **[10] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[12] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **80 Crew**

 **Up to 200 Passengers**

 **4 Ground Vehicles**

 **4 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

 **Dunkirk-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Corvette**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Recon**

 **Survey/Exploration**

 **Ground Support**

 **Entered Service/Production:3894/3896**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 201,106**

 **Length: 380 meters**

 **Width: 157 meters**

 **Height: 86 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **40 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 7 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **24 Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Heavy Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[20] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[18] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **200 Crew**

 **Up to 450 Passengers**

 **8 Ground Vehicles**

 **5 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

 **Imp Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3891/3894**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 59,688**

 **Length: 557 meters**

 **Width: 200 meters**

 **Height: 110 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **60 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 12 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shield: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **25 Nova thrusters**

 **Armaments:**

 **[2] Light Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[22] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[22] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **300 Crew**

 **Up to 900 Passengers**

 **Up to 10 Ground Vehicles**

 **8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Siren Class**

 **Type:**

 **Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Production/Service: 3892/3895**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 52,227**

 **Length: 600 meters**

 **Width: 218 meters**

 **Height: 120 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **80 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 9 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shield: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **27 Nova thrusters**

 **Armaments:**

 **[2] Light- Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[24] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **Complement:**

 **320 Crew**

 **1000 Passengers**

 **Up to 12 Ground Vehicles**

 **10 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Pegasus Class**

 **Type:**

 **Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrols**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3889/3892**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 18,200**

 **Length: 742 meters**

 **Width: 220 meters**

 **Height: 104 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **110 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 22 centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

 **Energy Shield: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **31 Nova Thrusters**

 **Armaments:**

 **[1]Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[24] Broadside Thanix guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **350 Crew**

 **Up to 1000 Passengers**

 **14 Ground Vehicles**

 **12 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Griffin Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Frigate**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3889/3992**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 5530**

 **Length: 887 Meters**

 **Width: 263 Meters**

 **Height: 125 Meters**

 **Hull: 120 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 25 Centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

 **Energy Shield: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **42 Small Nova Thrusters**

 **Armaments:**

 **[1] Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[30] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[25] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **400 Crew**

 **Up to 1100 Passengers**

 **18 Ground Vehicles**

 **16 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Thunderbird Class**

 **Type:**

 **Destroyer**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 2910/3914**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 4,424**

 **Length: 1000 Meters**

 **Width: 250 Meters**

 **Height: 250 Meters**

 **Hull: 135 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 35 Centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

 **Energy Shield: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **9 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Destroyer-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[26] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Missile Tubes**

 **[28] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **450 Crew**

 **1200 Passengers**

 **24 Ground Vehicles**

 **20 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Hydra Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Destroyer**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 3910/3913**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 3,620**

 **Length: 1200 Meters**

 **Width: 400 Meters**

 **Height: 400 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **200 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 40 Centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **16 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Destroyer-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[28] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Missiles Tubes**

 **[30] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **480 Crew**

 **Up to 1300 Passengers**

 **28 Ground Vehicles**

 **30 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Dragon Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 3891/3894**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 800**

 **Length: 1500 meters**

 **Width: 375 meters**

 **Height: 370 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **250 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 50 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Drive**

 **19 Medium NovaThrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Light Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[30] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[33] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **550 Crew**

 **Up to 2000 Passengers**

 **45 Ground Vehicles**

 **32 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Garuda Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 3890/3893**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 800**

 **Length: 1700 meters**

 **Width: 440 meters**

 **Height: 425 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **300 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 60 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shielding:Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **21 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[36] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[36] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **700 Crew**

 **Up to 2800 Passengers**

 **60 Ground Vehicles**

 **36 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

 **Leviathan Class**

 **Type:**

 **Heavy Cruiser**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Recon**

 **Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 3889/3892**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 800**

 **Length: 2800 meters**

 **Width: 700 meters**

 **Height: 700 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **500 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 100 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **42 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

 **[80] Broadside Thanix Guns**

 **[24] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **1200 Crew**

 **Up to 4000 Passengers**

 **100 Ground Vehicles**

 **75 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Kali-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3899/3902**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 100**

 **Length: 6000 meters**

 **Width: 1500 meters**

 **Height: 1500 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **1100 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 220 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **42 Large Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Super Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[312] Broadside Thanix Cannons**

 **[100] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[156] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **5000 Crew**

 **Up to 20,000 Passengers**

 **400 Ground Vehicles**

 **700 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Vishnu Class**

 **Type:**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Role:**

 **Ship-to-Ship Battle**

 **Fleet Flagship**

 **Planetary System Assault**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3916/3928**

 **Ended Production: 3928**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 1**

 **Length: 19,000 meters**

 **Width: 4750 meters**

 **Height: 4700 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **2800 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 280 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **4 Gravity Engine FTL Cores**

 **42 Supernova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Ultra Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[1] [Redacted] Cannon**

 **[624] Broadside Thanix Cannons**

 **[312] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

 **[624] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **25,000 Crew**

 **Up to 80,000 Passengers**

 **900 Ground Vehicles**

 **4000 Shuttles/Fighters**

 **Raava-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Supercarrier**

 **Role:**

 **Fleet Command**

 **Assault**

 **Planetary Defense**

 **Troop Transport**

 **Entered Production/Service: 3899/3902**

 **Ended Service/Production: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 100**

 **Length: 7000 Meters**

 **Width: 1750 meters**

 **Height: 1600 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **1280 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 256 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **42 Large Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[8] Light Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[312] Shooting Star Fusion Lance Missile Pods**

 **[156] Thanix Guns**

 **[156] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **6,000 Crew**

 **Up to 35,000 Passengers**

 **600 Ground Vehicles**

 **4000 Fighters/ Interceptors**

 **200 Dropships**

 **100 Recon Probes**

 **100 UAAV**

 **Wan Shi Tong-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Carrier**

 **Role:**

 **Assault**

 **Planetary Defense**

 **Troop Transport**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3891/3894**

 **Ended Production/Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 108**

 **Length: 1700 Meters**

 **Width: 425 Meters**

 **Height: 420 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **300 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 60 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **21 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[78] Shooting Star Fusion Lance Missile Pods**

 **[39] Thanix Guns**

 **[39] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **1000 Crew**

 **Up to 5000 Passengers**

 **100 Ground Vehicles**

 **500 Fighters/Interceptors**

 **40 Dropships**

 **20 Recon Probes**

 **20 UAAV**

 **Tienhai-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Light Carrier**

 **Role:**

 **Assault**

 **Planetary Defense**

 **Troop Transport**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3891/3894**

 **Ended Production/Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 72**

 **Length: 2000 Meters**

 **Width: 500 Meters**

 **Height: 500 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **330 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 66 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **27 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[3] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[96] Thanix Guns**

 **[96] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **1500 Crew**

 **Up to 7000 Passengers**

 **150 Ground Vehicles**

 **800 Fighters/Interceptors**

 **60 Dropships**

 **30 Recon Probes**

 **30 UAAV**

 **La-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Carrier**

 **Role:**

 **Assault**

 **Planetary Defense**

 **Troop Transport**

 **Entered Service/Production: 3892/3895**

 **Ended Production/Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 36**

 **Length: 3000 Meters**

 **Width: 750 Meters**

 **Height: 750 Meters**

 **Hull:**

 **400 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; 80 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **31 Medium Nova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[5] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

 **[108] Thanix Guns**

 **[108] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **2200 Crew**

 **Up to 8000 Passengers**

 **200 Ground Vehicles**

 **1200 Fighters/Interceptors**

 **90 Dropships**

 **50 Recon Probes**

 **60 UAAV**

 **-Support Ships-**

 **Gold Country-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Mining Ship**

 **Role:**

 **Mining**

 **Ore Transport**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2320/2323**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers built: 1200**

 **Length: 3000 meters**

 **Width: 700 meters**

 **Height: 500 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **500 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 100 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[10] Fusion Lance missile Pods**

 **[30] Thanix Guns Point Defense**

 **Complement:**

 **1200 Crew**

 **Up to 1300 Passengers**

 **80 Ground Vehicles**

 **20 'Roaming Eye' Drop Ships**

 **20 Recon Probes**

 **200 UAAV ( Mining Probes)**

 **Sozin's Comet Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Interstellar Shipping**

 **Field Engineering**

 **Colony Support/Supply**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2357/2360**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Number Built: 400**

 **Length: 5000 Meters**

 **Width: 1143 Meters**

 **Height: 857 Meters**

 **Hull: 800 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 165 Centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **3 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[60] Fusion Lance Missile Pods (30 per Pod)**

 **[60] Thanix Guns Point Defense**

 **[32] Twin 483mm Deck Guns**

 **Complement:**

 **1800 Crew**

 **Up to 5000 Passengers**

 **200 Ground Vehicles**

 **80 " Roaming Eye " Dropships**

 **60 Kodiak Shuttles**

 **60 Recon Probes**

 **300 UAAV (Mining Probes)**

 **Halley's Comet Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Interstellar Shipping**

 **Field Engineering**

 **Colony Support/Supply**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2325/2328**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 1200**

 **Length: 3500 meters**

 **Width: 800 meters**

 **Height: 600 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **550 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 110 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[40] Fusion Lance Missile Pods (30 per Pod)**

 **[40] Thanix Gun Point Defense**

 **[22] Twin 483mm Deck Guns**

 **Complement:**

 **1300 Crew**

 **Up to to 3000 Passengers**

 **100 Ground Vehicles**

 **40 'Roaming Eye' Dropships**

 **30 Kodiak Shuttles**

 **30 Recon Probes**

 **150 UAAV (Mining Probes)**

 **Empire City-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Colony Ship:**

 **Transport**

 **Role:**

 **Interstellar Shipping**

 **Field Engineering**

 **Transport Colony Ship**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2310/2313**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 1200**

 **Length: 4000 meters**

 **Width: 1000 meters**

 **Height:600 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **600 centimeters of Adamantine Armor: coated with 120 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **2 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

 **4 Secondary Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[30] Fusion Lance Missile Pods**

 **[50] Thanix Gun point defense**

 **[16] twin 483 mm Deck Guns**

 **Complement:**

 **1500 Crew**

 **Up to 25,000 Passengers**

 **200 Ground Vehicles**

 **60 'Roaming Eye' Dropships**

 **100 UAAV**

 **Hale-Bopp Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Interstellar Shipping**

 **Field Engineering**

 **Colony Support/Supply**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2300/2303**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 4000+**

 **Length: 1850 meters**

 **Width: 550 meters**

 **Height: 400 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **270 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 50 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **1 Main Fusion Pulse Thruster Nozzle**

 **4 Secondary Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[30] Fusion Lance Missile Pods(30 per pod)**

 **[30] Thanix Gun Point Defense**

 **[16] twin 381 mm Deck Guns**

 **Complement:**

 **900 Crew**

 **Up to 2000 Passengers**

 **80 Ground Vehicles**

 **50 'Roaming Eye' Dropships**

 **40 Kodiak Shuttles**

 **40 Recon Probes**

 **60 UAAV**

 **Hephaestus-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Repair Ship**

 **Role:**

 **Field Engineering**

 **Fleet Support**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2800/2803**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 35**

 **Length: 8000 meters**

 **Width: 1600 meters**

 **Height: 400 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **1200 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 240 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **2 Gravity Engine FTL Cores**

 **2 Supernova Thrusters**

 **3 Secondary Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[16] Fusion Lance Missile Pods(30 per pod)**

 **[48] Thanix Cannons**

 **[60] twin 500mm Deck Guns**

 **Complement:**

 **800 Crew**

 **Up to 8000 Passengers**

 **25 'Roaming Eye' Dropships**

 **20 Recon Probes**

 **500 UAAV ( Repair Drones)**

 **Hyakutake-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Freighter**

 **Role:**

 **Transport**

 **Logistical Support**

 **Entered into Service/Production: 2313/2316**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 10,500+**

 **Length: 1185**

 **Width: 380 meters**

 **Height: 150 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **150 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 30 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **4 Supernova Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[15] Broadside Thanix Cannons**

 **[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **400 Crew**

 **Up to 3000 Passengers**

 **60 Ground Vehicles**

 **40 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 **Hippocrates-Class**

 **Type:**

 **Mobile Hospital**

 **Role:**

 **Field Hospital**

 **Entered Service:2320/2323**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Numbers Built: 300**

 **Length: 2500 meters**

 **Width: 1800 meters**

 **Height: 1700 meters**

 **Hull:**

 **400 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 80 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**

 **21 Medium Nova thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[20] Fusion Lance Missile Pods( 30 per pod)**

 **[36] X-Ray frequency Pulse Lasers**

 **Complement:**

 **900 Crew**

 **Up to 8,000 Passengers**

 **30 Land Vehicles**

 **25 'Roaming Eye' Dropships**

 **10 Recon Probes**

 **10 Drop Pods(For setting up Planetside Hospitals)**

 **-Aircraft-**

 **F-41 Raptor**

 **Type:**

 **Fighter**

 **Role:**

 **Multirole Strike Fighter**

 **Main Affiliation:**

 **Navy**

 **Marines**

 **Air Force**

 **Entered Service: 2850/2853**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Length: 21 meters**

 **Width: 19.9 meters**

 **Height: 11 meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **Hull:**

 **Adamantine Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **2 Primary Thrusters**

 **2 Secondary Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] 35mm Marauder Plasma Cannons**

 **[2] Missile Delivery Systems**

 **[2] Laser Pulse Turrets**

 **B-60 Bomber**

 **Type:**

 **Fighter/Bomber**

 **Role:**

 **Atmospheric/ Exoatmospheric Defense**

 **Interceptor**

 **Bomber**

 **Main Affiliation:**

 **Army**

 **Air Force**

 **Colonial Guard**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2850/2853**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Length: 64.1 meters**

 **Width 75 meters**

 **Height 12.95 meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **1 Co-Pilot**

 **1 Navigator**

 **1 Systems Operator**

 **Hull:**

 **Adamantine Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **Twin Fusion Reactors**

 **Armament:**

 **[2] 50mm Marauder Plasma Cannons**

 **[2] 120 mm Gauss Cannons**

 **[12] 'Shooting Star' Missiles[Optional]**

 **Various Bombs[ Max of 25 250 kg; optional]**

 **[1] Shiva-Class Nuclear Missile[Optional]**

 **[36] Space Mine Systems**

 **Roaming Eye**

 **Type:**

 **Dropship**

 **Role:**

 **Transport**

 **Gunship**

 **Main Affiliation:**

 **Army**

 **Air Force**

 **Colonial Guard**

 **Entered Service/Production: 4014/4017**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Length: 4 meters**

 **Width: 4 meters**

 **Height: 7.2 meters**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **1 Crew Chief**

 **Hull:**

 **Adamantine Armor**

 **Energy Shields: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **[1] Gravity Engine**

 **[2] Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] low yield Light Cannon**

 **[4] "Shooting Star' Fusion Missile Pods(10 per pod)**

 **Complement:**

 **Up to 60 Passengers[ Increases to 100 with addition of Troop Deployment Pod]**

 **[12] Resupply Canisters**

 **[1] Troop Deployment Pod**

 **[1] Deployable Bridge**

 **300 tons of Cargo on Hoist**

 **Kodiak Drop Shuttle**

 **Type: Drop Shuttle**

 **Main Affiliation:**

 **Army**

 **Air Force**

 **Colonial Guard**

 **Entered Service/Production: 2860/2863**

 **Ended Production: N/A**

 **Ended Service: N/A**

 **Length: 15.5m**

 **Width: 7.9m**

 **Height: 6.3m**

 **Crew:**

 **1 Pilot**

 **1 Crew Chief**

 **Hull:**

 **Adamantine Armor**

 **Energy Shielding: Yes**

 **Engines:**

 **[1] Gravity Engine**

 **[2] Thrusters**

 **[8] Maneuverability Thrusters**

 **Armament:**

 **[1] low yield light cannon**

 **[2] Gauss Cannons**

 **[4] Fusion Lance Missiles**

 **Complement:**

 **Up to 90 Passengers[ Increases to 120 with addition of Troop deployment Pod]**

 **[15] Resupply Canisters**

 **[1] Troop Deployment Pod**

 **[2] Deployable Bridge**

 **400 Tons of Cargo on Hoist**


End file.
